


Promotions

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [202]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Political Campaigns, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: goldcaught asked: kc + WEST WING ELECTION TRAIL AU
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [202]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Promotions

“You did well today.”

Caroline nearly spit out her beer at the unexpected compliment. Judging by the dimples in his smirk, her surprise did not go unnoticed. By sheer force of will, she met his gaze without hesitation. “That hurt you to say, didn’t it?”

The smirk deepened in amusement. “I never doubted your skills, love,” Klaus answered quietly. Their group had dwindled over the last hour, and the hotel bar only held a very few late-night owls left. It had become something of a habit throughout the campaign for senior staffers to debrief the day’s events. For the deputy campaign manager to offer her unprompted praise, though, that was an outlier - the fond look he gave her, less so. “Despite the suddenness of your promotion, I think you’ll more than rise to the occasion.”

It could have easily been a fiasco when their press secretary had to quit with no notice, after a blistering argument with the candidate that left him unable to do the job required. As one of his deputies, Caroline had already been on camera when the news broke, a reporter quickly asking for a comment she was hardly prepared to give. But she handled the moment with a grace that shocked even her, and the interview played well on every outlet. So well, in fact, that the campaign manager and the candidate herself offered her the job on a trial basis. She was young and still new to national politics, and it all felt like a dream come true.

Klaus granting her a respectful not without even the hint of a grudge? Somehow, that felt just as good. “Thank you,” she finally said, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips. “But you doubted my skills a bit.”

“I thought your initial hiring was a bad play for demographics,” he defended.

“Because I’m too hot for the male audience to actually listen to me, yeah, I remember.”

His chagrin was marred by the smile he tried to hide. “You’re putting words in my mouth.”

She shrugged, tapping her bottle to his with a clink. “You made it pretty easy to read between the lines. I, after all, don’t have a problem actually listening, even if the person speaking is hot.”

“You think I’m hot?”

Her cheeks warmed with what must have been a fierce blush. “I didn’t say that.”

Klaus’s teeth shone white as he smiled, almost predatory. Or maybe Caroline just felt like prey. “You don’t usually make it so easy to read between the lines,” he teased, his voice low and inviting.

Swallowing, she drained the last of her beer and slowly lifted herself from the couch they’d been sharing. “I think I’m going to go to bed,” she said without looking away from him.

He gave a solemn nod, but didn’t move. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Caroline. Congratulations again.”

She wet her lips and glanced down to the table before turning away. Her feet felt like lead as she walked to the elevators, anticipation and dread itching at her spine. When the doors opened, she resigned herself to the classical music playing inside and leaned back against the rail - but a hand stopped the doors from sliding shut. 

They opened again, revealing Klaus just outside, her card key in his hand. “Forgetting something, sweetheart?”

Her hand was already twisted in his shirt, pulling him in with her when he grinned. This time, the doors finally closed without further interruption.


End file.
